maplestorygangfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Tokyo
Region: World Tour *Roads: Zipangu (JapanMS) *Level Range : 115 - 180 In MapleSEA, You need to be Level 100 and above to access the map. Note - Korea MS *In Korea MS, Neo City has been implemented, a nerfed version of Neo Tokyo **Currently, Neo City can only be accessed via Leafre **The minimum level limit has been lowered to 70 **This area, seemingly identical to the Korea MS version, is now available in GMS. **As of the patch releasing Evan, Higher level maps are now available in GMS. Stated by nexon to require lv120 or higher. The first area has monsters that are level 142+. =Description= A time warp function will send Maplers to Neo Tokyo. Entrance to Neo Tokyo at Mushroom Shrine.This new area will feature FOUR sections in different years or "times." As of 13 October 2009, this area is only available in JapanMS and MapleSEA. AsiaThe newest area announced for Zipangu is set in the future, as opposed to all the other areas in Zipangu thus far, which are set in various periods of the past. The theme based on machines and robots, there are some subtle references to popular futuristic anime such as Gundam Seed. This area can be accessed from Kamuna, via the Warp Crystal. Warp Crystal'There are two ways to gain access:' Procure the following: Head Ninja's Scroll ｘ300,　Armored Samurai's helmet ｘ1, and　Mini Toad's oil disc ｘ1 then talk to Asia OR Buy the pouch which looks like the Big Frog Tonosama's etc for 2000 Nexon Cash/1000 Japanese Nexon Points, then talk to Asia. In MapleSEA, it is called "Giant Toad Wallet from Pawn Shop", which costs 3,000 A-Cash. (Note: After you have bought it,you can enter many times as you want after receiving the quest.) Neo Tokyo appears to feature 4 sections. They are each only accessible for those who have completed quests given in the previous section. Year 2100 Odaiba It will be te location of the final battle between humans and machines, destroying almost the entire area. It's now a place for storing equipment, and used as a fort for defense purposes. Year 2095 Sub Urban Area This redeveloped area is established prior to the war. With the technical enhancements brought on by the rise of machines, this area lays a significance towards what Tokyo has become. (To get to this area, you need to finish the set of quests in the Fort area, and this includes killing Bergamot. When Bergamot is killed, a crystal will appear and will warp you to 2095.) A screenshot of the new monsters, one labeled "typeS", implying there are different kinds. Year 2102 Akihabara Destroyed during the war, this once popular shopping area is now lurking with destroyed machine parts and holds the base for opposition forces. Year 2102 The Skies Details of this area are not available at this point. Monsters There are many robotic monsters found in Neo Tokyo, and plenty of boss monsters. For the full list of monsters in Neo Tokyo, please refer here. Background Music The music in Neo Tokyo is 'epic'. It uses a lot of 'rock' music and makes your heartbeat beat faster, except for the first one, which is smooth and relaxing. *Kamuna/Forest of Oblivion BGM *Odaiba, Tokyo, 2100 *Neo Tokyo (Vergamot) *Tokyo Park, 2095 *Neo Tokyo Akihabara 2102 *Neo Tokyo Akihabara 2102 (Outside Roppongi Mall) Notes *For the map of Neo Tokyo pls see Kamuna *For the map and information of Neo City in GMS please refer to Neo City (GMS) |- | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | align="middle" class="table-available" style="background: #90ff90" valign="top"|Available | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | align="middle" class="table-available" style="background: #90ff90" valign="top"|Available | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | align="middle" class="table-available" style="background: #90ff90" valign="top"|Available | align="middle" class="table-available" style="background: #90ff90" valign="top"|Available | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable | class="table-unavailable" style="background: #ff9090" valign="top"|Unavailable |} ---- Other / EventHappyville | Shalom Temple | Beer Tent | Haunted Mansion (event version)| Maple Tree Hill | Coke Town| House of Dong Dong Chiang|7th Day Market | valign="top" width="50%"|Version's Original |} |}